


Emeto Play with Tae

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Emetophilia, F/F, Vaginal Sex, reader is trans gril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Tae overeating at a buffet leads to you and her discovering a new kink together.





	Emeto Play with Tae

“Tae, Tae… I told you not to overeat…”

“Hhrgnh…”

You thought that taking Tae to a buffet would make for a fun date, which it absolutely did, but now that you’re home, you’re just kind of, sitting on the couch, rubbing her bulging stomach, trying to soothe her stomach ache, as the poor zombie groans in discomfort at having her tummy distended so much from all the food she ate.

“Geez, your tummy is so round… I don’t imagine zombies have very good metabolism either, this is gonna be really hard on your body, Tae…” You sigh, petting her on the head as she turns over to lean against you, her heavy tummy sitting in your lap. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“Nnhh.. h-hrrk-!” As if in response to your checking up on her, Tae just… oh god. Tae just starts vomiting right onto you, pouring an absurd amount of half digested rice, noodles, meats, sauce, and whatever else she ate at the buffet, right onto you, running down your chest, into your lap. So much… surprisingly warm vomit all over your body like this… 

“T-tae…! G-gross…” You grimace, the smell of zombie stomach acid making you a bit nauseous too, but you manage to hold it in. All of this all over you is… it’s so sticky and gross… so much of it got under your shirt too…

“Rrngnh…” Despite still seeming kind of sick, Tae just… starts licking up your body, starting with your arms, then moving to your chest…

“Ew, no Tae, don’t do that! You’re gonna make yourself sick again!” You shudder as you feel her tongue licking your body like this, shivering a bit in… arousal? Even though you’re watching a zombie trying to eat up the vomit she threw up all over you. It doesn’t help that she doesn’t hesitate in unbuttoning your shirt to lick up your chest… “H-hey, w-watch it! My… my nipples are really s-sensitive, you know! A-aahn…”

Despite you telling her that, Tae still seems to genuinely feel bad about making such a mess of you, that she’s completely focused on trying to re-eat everything on your body. You can’t imagine that her stomach would feel good after such a huge vomit too, since her now-flat tummy was bulging so much just a moment ago. Still, her licking you up like this, first at your breasts, and now moving down your midriffs, to your lap… 

You never thought you would get a boner while being covered in zombie barf, but here you are, a tent in your skirt. Tae seems to have noticed this, but she ignores it for now, working around the little tent to eat up all the barf on your skirt. Her tongue repeatedly rubbing against your dick as she tries to clean up your skirt really isn’t making it any easier for you though, you’re just getting more and more turned on like this. 

By the time Tae’s finished cleaning you up, her tummy’s bulging and your cock is throbbing. You didn’t think that things would turn out like this, but now you’re too horny to turn down the idea of emetophilia.

“C-come on, Tae. Let’s… uh, let’s take this to the bathroom. I don’t want us making anymore of a mess here…” You help her up and start pulling her to the bathroom. As you notice the confusion on her face, you hastily explain, “I… um, I just… I don’t know, I kind of want you to throw up on me again…”

“Hrrhgh…?”

Once you’re in the bathroom, you pull a still-very-confused Tae into the shower with you after shedding your dirty clothes. You help her undo her clothes as well, you don’t really want her getting too messy either. Well, except for the weird bandages all over her body, you’re not really sure what to do about that.

“Ghghgbg…?”

“I-I just… I know it sounds really… weird and gross, but…” You blush intensely as the discovery of a new kink excites you in a way you didn’t expect, “I think I’m… really into this… so please, throw up on me again, Tae…!”

“Rrngnh…”

Tae tries to oblige, but she seems to have trouble sticking her hand into her mouth, and even when she does, she can’t seem to hit her gag reflex. So instead, you help her out by embracing her and hugging her tightly, your erection poking against her engorged tummy. Surely enough, that seems to be enough to get the zombie to throw up again, regurgitating all the vomit she ate back up all over your body once again, this time even onto your face, covering you in hot, sticky vomit. 

“H-hahh… so good…” You pant and eagerly thrusts your erection between Tae’s thighs, overtaken by arousal. “T-tae, is it… is it okay if I put it in? Please?”

“U-ughghbg.” She gives a nod. 

Wrapping your arms tightly around her, you slowly push it in, your vomit-covered body rubbing up against Tae’s. Almost immediately, you start moving your hips, eagerly thrusting in and out of her pussy, invigorated by your newfound emetophilia. The way her massive breasts are pressing against your much smaller tits is such a turn on too. Especially with how sensitive your nipples are, having them rub against her breasts through the thin veil of vomit is absolutely driving you wild. 

Thrusting your hips rapidly, pumping your cock in and out of her zombie pussy, you notice Tae’s eyes are starting to roll back. Then, she starts throwing up again, spewing up whatever she didn’t earlier all over your face again, unknowingly getting you turned on so much you end up blowing your load then, pouring as much of your cum as you can into her pussy. 

“Hhhaa… Tae, that felt so good…”

You’re about to pull out when suddenly, Tae moves in close, pins you against the shower wall. Holding your dick in her, she starts moving her hips, still not finished yet. Weirdly enough though, she’s also pressing her stomach a lot against you… she’s trying to make herself throw up again! Just as you have this revelation, Tae throws up one last time, just as her pussy twitches and quivers around your dick, climaxing from vomiting.

As the two of you rest against the shower wall, Tae mindlessly trying to lick you clean once again, you turn on the shower, and start getting the two of you cleaned up. That was definitely a lot messier than you had planned for, but at least it was a lot of fun.

“Don’t worry Tae, I’ll fix you something to eat afterwards, okay?” You kiss her cheek as you help her wash her hair, rinsing the spatters of vomit out of there, “Hehe, you must be starving after all that. Sorry it came up so suddenly.”

“Rrgngh.” Tae gives you a smile and bumps you softly with her head. 

“Just geez, I never thought we’d… get into emetophilia like that…” Holding her close and reaching behind her to help her wash her back, but really you just want to hug her, you say, “I… um, definitely would wanna do that again sometimes…”

“Nnhgh.” Although her head’s on your shoulder, she still gives you a nod. 

Even as you shower with Tae, there’s so much solid bits still left near the shower drain. That’s gonna be annoying to clean up later, but for now, you just embrace Tae and enjoy the warm shower with her. You’re so glad you went on that buffet date with her today.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Tae and I really like vomit. It fits cause she mornch a lot.


End file.
